Hope
by Tifa-Lock
Summary: Los pensamientos de Claire Redfield tras perder a alguien muy cercano en la base de la Antártida. ¿Queda esperanza? Spoiler RECV.


**Hope**

Se abrazó al cuerpo sin vida de Steve y continuó llorando. Un agudo pinchazo en el pecho y una terrible sensación de pérdida le impedían serenarse. Por no hablar del sentimiento de culpa.

Steve había muerto por protegerla. Sin embargo, aunque no hubiera sido así, su vida se habría terminado igualmente, porque Alexia Ashford le había convertido en un monstruo.

Claire no puedo evitar recordar el momento en que conoció a Steve en Rockfort hacía apenas cuarenta y ocho horas. Le había parecido un chico imprudente, soberbio, temerario. Casi tan temerario como ella misma. Desagradecido, introvertido y orgulloso. Pero, dado el momento, generoso. Y había estado cuidando de Claire sin que ella se diera cuenta.

_¡No te preocupes, Claire¡Tu caballero de armadura brillante está aquí!_

Si no fuera porque seguía teniendo el cadáver del chico entre sus brazos, la joven habría sonreído. Realmente, le había salvado la vida en diversas ocasiones. Si alguna vez había tenido un comportamiento inapropiado¿qué importaba, realmente? Sólo era un chico de diecisiete años que había perdido a sus padres y se había visto envuelto en un terror que jamás habría imaginado ni en sus más horribles pesadillas. Y había tenido que matar a su propio padre para salvar la vida de Claire. Después había continuado luchando por salir de allí. ¿Qué podía reprocharle? Y más después de haber dado su vida por ella.

No sabía qué iba a hacer. No sabía dónde estaba Chris, y la puerta se había cerrado. En parte, lo prefería. No le importaba morir al lado de Steve. Pero sabía que no podía rendirse. Umbrella tenía que pagar todos sus pecados.

Se separó un poco del chico y, con suma delicadeza, le besó en la frente. Después se puso en pie, decidida a serenarse. Pero le temblaban las piernas.

Si Steve había decidido que ella tenía que vivir, viviría. Derrotaría a Umbrella fuese como fuese. Y sería una victoria merecida. Todos habían perdido demasiado.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estuvo sentada contra la puerta durante casi una hora, secándose las lágrimas que se negaban a desaparecer. Los recuerdos de Steve continuaban asaltando sus pensamientos. Cuando trató de protegerla del monstruo en que se había convertido Alexander Ashford; cuando la salvó, en dos ocasiones, del psicópata de Alfred; cuando durmieron juntos en el aeroplano de camino a la base de la Antártida; cuando creyeron que estaban a salvo momentos antes de que Alexia destrozara el vehículo en el que viajaban...

En menos de dos días había aprendido a tratar con el difícil Steve Burnside, se había acostumbrado a su forma de actuar y se había _encariñado_ con él. Y e menos de dos días había perdido a una de las personas a las que había llegado a tener en mayor estima.

_Te... quiero... Claire..._

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

No iba a pensar en eso.

No iba a pensar en si ella también le quería o no.

Dos días. Dos días habían bastado para _cogerle cariño_.

Quizá también para...

En ese momento, alguien aporreó la puerta desde el otro lado.

-¡Claire! –la chica reconoció la asustada voz de Chris- ¿¡Estás bien!?

Sin duda, sus sollozos eran audibles a pesar de la enorme puerta blindada que la separaba de su hermano.

Se puso en pie y le contestó. Le pasó por debajo de la puerta una tarjeta magnética que había encontrado. Actuaba sin pensar. Sólo decía las palabras que le venían a la boca.

Chris le prometió sacarla de allí. Le prometió escapar juntos dentro de muy poco.

_Recuerda, Steve. Saldremos de aquí... juntos¿entendido?_

Se negó a volver a mirar al chico, tendido en el lado opuesto de la estancia.

No puedo evitar continuar llorando, pero se dijo algo a sí misma: Umbrella iba a pagar por todo el dolor que estaba causando. Estar cerca de Chris le brindaba una nueva esperanza. No podía borrar el pasado, pero podía labrarse un nuevo futuro a partir de este. Y no olvidaría.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_CLIC._

El cierre de la puerta se había abierto. Claire corrió hacia ella y la abrió, dispuesta a salir de allí para encontrar a Chris y escapar de la base lo antes posible.

Pero algo la detuvo.

Con la mano apoyada en la puerta, se volvió para dirigir una última mirada a Steve Burnside.

Ya no estaba llorando. Y sonrió. Le dedicó a Steve su sonrisa más melancólica.

Tras un adiós silencioso, se encaminó hacia la única esperanza que le quedaba.

* * *

Bah, no tiene mucho sentido xD . Pero tenía ganas de escribir algo así ahora mismo. Y lo he hecho. En cinco minutos, pero lo he hecho :Þ . Sé que está muy desordenado y que no consigo hacer que quien lo lea se sienta triste, ya que yo misma soy una insensible XD . De todos modos, quería subir algo que tuviera que ver con los sentimientos de Claire, y aquí está.

**Tifa**


End file.
